Naruto: Amazon of Young Justice
by General Kain of Whirlpools
Summary: Born a slave, raised as a warrior. The Prince of Paradise comes to the world of men to join the good fight.
1. Chapter 1

**|WASHINGTON DC**

 **|JULY 4TH, 11:16 AM**

Explosions rang out throughout the Capital of the free world. The Summer Season having a sudden unnatural snow spell. A blizzard rages above in the skies of the city. Princess and Prince of Paradise arrive on the scene to take care of the sudden blizzard.

A blond-haired teenager, clad in silver armor, twists himself in midair, spinning around a beast comprised of frost and snow. The creature twists its head, coiling around to clutch the Prince in its jaws.

"Witness my beautiful creations! My sculptures will turn this dull city into a masterpiece!" The lunatic covering the city in snow shouts at the top of his lungs, standing atop of the skylight as the building underneath him, Med Star Hospital, was frosting over. He throws his arms up. He covers himself in thick leather robes, wraps his hands in tight white gloves and covers his face with a white face cloth. This was the self-titled Frostbite.

"Enough words." The teen runs along the back of the next ice dragon. More and more was hurled at him. He jumps from one to another, getting closer to his opponent until he finally leaps off the last one and descends on the magician.

"Shouldn't you be having recess kid?!" Frostbite threw his hands up. Twin tails of snow rose and formed lion-like beasts. They lunge at the young teen, who attacks back in return, smacking one away with his shield uses the other as a platform to kick off and raise straight up above his foe. His fist hits the magician by the head, slamming him on the ground. The young teen stands up from his crouch, his eyes never leaving the still magician.

"You broke your record." The hooded teen turned his head to face his mentor, who floated beside him. He also noticed a lack of ice monsters in the air. Rays of light started to break through the clouds as they dispersed. "I'm glad to see you've improved."

The boy crossed his arms, "I wouldn't have asked if I hadn't improved."

Wonder Woman smiled. She floated down to stand beside her protégée. He was in uniform; a skin-tight, sleeveless, red leather hoodie trimmed with silver coating, with a stylized 'W' on his chest; navy blue padded pants connected to his vest by a silver belt along his waist; two navy blue fingerless gloves with stylized silver arm guards; red boots that went up to his caves with silver plates along the front; a Silver crown that curved down to the bridge of his nose, a red star on the ridge pointing up his skull. [1]. "You ready for prepared to meet your peers?"

The boy looked away from his mentor, his hand reached up and he scratched his head inside his hood, "to tell you the truth oneesama, I am not." He paused before he turned his head back at Wonder Woman. "Do you really think I'm ready for this?"

"Brother," Wonder Woman steps up to her younger sibling, placing a hand on her protégée's shoulder. "You are," she reaches up and pulls his hood off, revealing the face of a pubescent boy. Fourteen years of age, he had rounded blue eyes, wild blonde hair and symmetrical whisker on his face. "You may not have their experience as a side-kick, but you have proven yourself to be a formidable warrior, Naruto Themyscira. One they will be proud to call their comrade."

Naruto refused to meet her eyes, his cheeks tinged red in embarrassment. "Thank you Oneesama." He regained his composure as he stepped away and looked at his sister with eyes filled with determination. "Today is _the_ day."

Wonder Woman nodded. "Indeed, it is."

 **|30 MINUTES LATER**

"Today is the day," Batman say to his young protégée, standing beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Robin could only smirk in response at his mentor's words. Beside them, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman, and Aqualad.

Before them was the Hall of Justice, the command center of the Justice League and a symbol for heroes all over the world.

"Welcome to the Hall." Green Arrow spoke to the young heroes.

"My apologies, we are late."

The junior and senior Heroes all turned to the origin of the voice. Wonder Woman descended from above, beside her a hooded figure, the figure unfamiliar to the younger heroes.

"So, you finally decided to show him off." Green Arrow smirked as he crossed his arms. Speedy looked at him with a raised brow.

Wonder Woman smirked lightly. "He is ready."

"Hello," Naruto waved at everyone.

"Aw man!" Two blurs of red and yellow suddenly came on the scene, and with them Kid Flash and The Flash appear, drawing the attention of the heroes. "I knew we would be late!" Kid Flash crossed his arms in an angry pout.

…

"Is that Batman?" One reporter asked.

"Wonder Woman too!"

"Look they brought the sidekicks to!"

"Robin and Flash Junior!"

"No, his name is Speedy."

"That's Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well, that makes no sense."

"Who's the guy next to Wonder Woman?"

"A new sidekick?"

"You would think hers would be a girl."

"Maybe she is?"

"Nah."

"Is this really needed?" Naruto whined as the crowd outside the Hall of Justice took picture after picture of the heroes as they walked to the hall.

"It's all a formality." Wonder Woman said in a low tone. "You'll get used to it."

Naruto's shoulders slouched. "Is that really a good thing?" Wonder Woman only smirked at his response, earning a small glare in return.

"Who is this guy?" Kid Flash cupped his mouth to whisper to Robin, his eyes on the guy in black. "Wonder Woman got a sidekick?"

Robin shrugged. "Don't know, nothing about him in the Bat Computer." That surprised Kid Flash, the Bat Computer knew everything.

"It doesn't matter who he is." Aqualad stepped into their conversation. "He is a friend, even if a new one."

"I would think we would be more excited about today over some new guy." Speedy rose a brow at the teens.

Naruto wondered if they knew he could hear everything they were saying.

"All what matters is what we do today." Speedy reminded his fellow junior heroes. "We aren't sidekicks, not any longer."

"You're right." Aqualad nodded.

The group soon reached the steps of the Hall. Naruto found himself in awe, his mouth agape. The entire building felt mythic as if it was another realm, a sacred place. He didn't belong here.

"Are you alright?" Wonder Woman asked her protégée.

"No," Naruto answered honestly. He said nothing else as they rose the steps.

"This place… It's overwhelming." Kid Flash said as they reached the top steps.

"You're underwhelmed Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone just whelmed?" Robin asked aloud. It was only a few steps in the Hall did he understand the feeling. "I'm whelmed." He had wide eyes as they came upon the front entrance. Over and above it stood titanic golden idols of the Justice League's Founding Members.

More photos were taken as the group of heroes finally reached the base of the hall, where the doors opened to show Martian Man-Hunter and Red Tornado awaiting the heroes.

"Young Heroes, welcome." Martian Man-Hunter greeted the young heroes. He and Red arrow turned and walked into the Hall, the others following suit. "You have been granted unlimited access to the Gym, our fully stocked galley, mess hall and of course, our library." He finished as they came upon said Library.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash ended with a smile and wide arms.

Naruto stood along with Speedy as the others plopped down in the leather padded seats around the center of the room. The room itself was a bit unimpressive. A large library with a center table for discussions and the occasional seat for others to read.

Was this really the Hall? Something was missing. Where were all the other heroes? Most could be on a job sure, but he knew for a fact the Justice League let more heroes in the hall. Why was it so empty?

He moved over to one of the bookshelves and pulled out one that caught his eye. "Mechanics… for idiots," He read at a slow pace, still not entirely adjusted to the language. "By T. Marrow." Whoever that guy was, he had a sense of humor.

"That's it!?" He turned to see Speedy walk up to the heroes, frustration rolled off him in waves.

Speedy crossed his arms. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's the first step." Aquaman reminded. "You've all been granted access few others have."

Speedy clicks his tongue before gesturing at the window above the bookcases, showing the crowd from earlier looking down at the heroes as if they were some zoo attraction. "Please! Who cares which side of the glass we're on!"

Green Arrow sighed as he stepped forward, "Roy, you just need to be a bit more patient."

The young hero's eyes only narrowed. He turned his back to his mentor, "What I need is respect!" He opened his arms wide. "They're treating us like kids-no sidekicks! We deserve more than this!"

The group of young heroes glance at the one another before looking at Speedy, truly unaware what he was talking about.

"Really," Speedy was almost speechless. "You're buying into their game? Why? Today was supposed to be _the_ day! Step one of becoming full members of the League!"

"Well, sure." Kid Flash spoke up. "But I thought this was step one, getting a tour of HQ."

Speedy only glared at them. "Except this isn't the League's real HQ!"

The Senior Heroes stared at the boy in shock. The young heroes displayed their own confusion, startled at this news.

"I bet they never told you," Speedy rose his hand and clenched it into a fist. "It's just a front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes for the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watch Tower."

All the senior heroes found themselves looking at Green Arrow, who himself sighed as he found Batman giving him the patented Bat-Glare. "I know, I know… I just thought… we could make an exception." His reasoning died as it came out, Batman crosses his arms. "Or not."

"As we said," Wonder Woman stepped forward "This is just the first step. You have must prove to the entire League, not just us, in your assignments and field work you have what it takes to stand with us. The Watch Tower is the final step."

Speedy glared at the Amazonian Princess. "I've already proven myself. Has he?" He gestured at Naruto, causing said to glare at him underneath his hood. "You bring in your new… sidekick and he is automatically on our level. I should have known the Princess played favorites."

Wonder Woman raised her hand, the others besides Speedy noticed Naruto reaching for the shield at his back. Her eyes never broke contact with Speedy's, her blues narrowing only slightly to indicate her anger.

"Roy, that's enough." Green Lantern had a stern edge to his voice as he approached his partner, gripping his shoulder, only to have it brushed off when Roy pulled away.

"No. I'm done." Speedy broke off from his mentor throwing his hat to the ground before he walked to the exit, shoving past Naruto along the way. "They were right about you three, you're not ready." He spat out before leaving the room.

Not even a moment had passed before the large computer at the far side of the room rang. The largest monitor, the one just above 3 smaller ones, came to life and they were all greeted to a feed of the Man of Steel.

"Super-Man to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus, a fire has overwhelmed the building."

"I've had my eyes on Cadmus." Batman noted aloud, "This may prove the perfect opportunity to invest…"

"Zatara to Justice League," the right most monitor below the top displaying Super Man came to life and showed the League's Magician.

"Did that just happen?" Kid Flash wondered aloud to his fellow peers.

Naruto crossed his arms. What Speedy said was true, he didn't belong here. But that one truth wasn't enough to excuse his actions. He promised he would show that boy his worth the next time he showed his face.

"Come on," Robin said as he stood up and walked to the other heroes, followed by the others.

Batman pressed a button on the console, "all League Members Rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman, out." The Dark Knight faced the young heroes as the others moved into the corridor beside the computer. "Stay put."

"Huh? Why!" Robin shouted.

"This is League mission," Aquaman informed the young heroes.

"Are we not supposed to prove to you we can be a part of the Justice League?" Naruto asked the seniors, his arms crossed loosely as he stood behind the other juniors.

"When you have proven yourselves, you will join in our assignments." Wonder Woman says, stepping up to the children.

"But this is what we trained for!" Kid Flash put in his two-cents.

"But not to work as a team," Flash countered.

"Our team." Wonder Woman clarified.

"There will be other missions," Aquaman assured. "You will have your time _when_ you're ready."

"But for now," Batman's tone was absolute. "Stay put."

And with that, the four mentors walked into the corridor and left the room. Two metal doors slammed shut, leaving the sidekicks only with a message on a gold plaque that felt only present to mock them.

 **JUSTICE LEAGUE**

 **MEMBERS**

 **ONLY**

Naruto clicks his tongue, turning away from the sealed door.

"This sucks!" Kid Flash wanted to kick something, hard. "How are we ever going to be 'ready' if they treat us like sidekicks!"

Aqualad sighs heavily, "I had thought, my king, you had trusted me. I fear now you do not."

"Not even the basics!" Kid threw his hands in the air. "They have a Watch Tower in space!"

"Why did they bring us here," Naruto whispers. He swiftly paces over to the door the senior heroes went beyond, placing his right palm on the word Justice. "It was a lie, bringing us here, not trusting us with the whole truth."

"The question isn't why they didn't tell us," Aqualad turned to the new hero, "but what else they keep from us."

Naruto didn't respond, unsure what to think.

"We should have left with Speedy." Robin sighed.

Naruto eyes narrowed under his hood, growling lightly at that name. "No, leaving isn't the answer. We need to do prove to them, we're ready."

"How do we do that?" Kid Flash asks, crossing his arms, frustration clear on his face.

Aqualad raises his head, glancing to the side at Robin. "What is Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know," Robin confided but smirked lightly. "But I bet I can find out." He moved over to the console and began to type away.

"So…" Kid Flash turned at Naruto, still unknown to the speedster. "What's your M.O.?"

"I'm Naruto Themyscira," Naruto informs Kid Flash without looking at him. His response which caused the boy wonder to stare at him with a raised brow.

"Codename?" Robin asked aloud, only to get a shake of the head from the apparent Amazon.

"Don't have one," Naruto responded as he crossed his arms.

"You said you were Wonder Woman's brother right," Kid Flash asked, his hands on his waist. "That shouldn't be possible."

Naruto didn't address the accusation, only watched Robin as he typed on the keyboard. Different consoles appeared all over the monitor. Then, monitor tinted red and the computer chimed.

 **ACCESS DENIED**

"Wanna bet?" The Boy Wonder cackled. Soon the monitor turned back to blue and the computer chimed again.

 **ACCESS GRANTED**

Naruto hummed, surprised. "How many times have you done this?"

Robin had a smirk on his face. "More times than you can count."

"Do you have it?" Aqualad asked.

"Yep," Robin replied instantly. "All there's on about is it's in DC and it's a Research Facility. Nothing on what, though, weird."

"So, we go and investigate?" Kid Flash asked.

Naruto broke from the group, turned around, and walked to the exit.

"I guess that's a yes." Kid Flash shrugged.

"So just like that," Aqualad asked his fellow Sidekicks. "We're a team on a mission?"

"You bet." Kid Flash flashed a grin before catching up with Naruto.

Robin smirked. "Come on, it will be poetic Justice."

Aqualad grinned lightly at the idea. "Yes, poetic Justice."

…

"Help!"

"Get us down!"

Two men in lab coats shouted from a broken window, behind them, a fire raged as it grew in intensity.

"Don't worry," A firefighter shouted through a bullhorn, "we'll get you down!"

Not a moment after that, an explosion goes off on the same floor behind the scientists, throwing them out of the burning window.

"Got'em!" Kid Flash dashes on the scene, running past the fire department, scaling the wall of the Cadmus building and catching both falling scientists. Their weight, however, slows him down tremendously. He was barely able to reach the roof to toss them both over before losing momentum and start to fall. He catches the ledge of an open window before he could fall further. "Oh man," he groans.

"He's eager." Naruto comments as he lands beside Aqualad and Robin, the three having just got to the scene.

"Too eager," Aqualad adds. "We need a plan." He turned to his right, only to see Robin was gone.

"It seems both are." Naruto pointed in the direction of the Fire Trucks. Aqualad looked at where the male Amazon pointed, and saw Robin who laughed as he climbed one of the extended ladders. The Boy Wonder used his bat-claw to swing himself to the Window Kid Flash struggled to climb and helped said hero in.

"Indeed." The Atlantian agreed with a sigh.

Naruto huffed. "I'll help those men down. Can you assist the fire department in taking out the fire?" He stepped forward.

"I can," Aqualad confirms, pulling out his water bearers, with his tattoos glowing ethereal blue.

Naruto ascends into the air and flies straight for the scientists on the roof.

Aqualad ran to the firemen, "I'll need this." He brought his bearers forward, pulled the water from the hose then forced the water inside the building by the open windows. He narrowed his eyes in focus as he manipulated the water to smother the fires.

"I have you," Naruto approached the scientists. He didn't give them a chance to respond as he grabbed them by their waists. They shouted in shock as he pulled back from the building and dropped the two men on the ground.

"Thank you." One of them said as they stepped down to earth.

Naruto only nodded before he flew over to Aqualad, who had taken control of a pillar of water and stood at its top. He had snuffed out most of the fire by now. "Aqualad." He outstretched his hand to the Atlantian, who accepted it and allowed himself to be lifted to the floor where Robin and Flash had gone to.

"What had taken you guys so long?" Robin asked the two as they came through the window.

"Taking care of the problem," Aqualad informed, annoyed. "We're supposed to be a team."

"Relax, we're here to investigate. Poetic Justice remember?" Robin reminded.

"Where is Kid Flash?" Naruto asked, finally pulling off his hood.

"I thought you said you were Wonder Woman's brother." Kid Flash appeared beside the blonde and noted the blonde a bit shorter than him.

"I was raised as her brother," Naruto informed Kid Flash with a frown on his face. "She is my Sister, even we do not share blood."

"Alright, alright." Kid Flash raised his hands as he chewed on an energy bar. He zipped away.

Naruto huffed as the speedster moved all around the place. "You're wasting energy."

Aqualad ignored the others and stepped into the next corridor, he glanced around but paused when something caught his eye. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the Elevator doors closed, and a figure of unusual appearance could be seen before the door shut completely.

"An elevator?" Robin asked as he stepped beside Aqualad, Kid Flash and Naruto quickly appearing behind him. "They shouldn't be on."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked as they neared the elevator.

"Fire safety and all that. They can break down in a fire. Just not safe." Robin pulled out his holographic console to examine the elevator. He rose a brow. "Something isn't right." He moved closer. "This is an express elevator."

Kid Flash zipped beside Robin. "What's something like this doing here?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, shouldn't be here, especially a two-story building."

Naruto looked at Aqualad, he nodded. The two walked forward and forced the doors wide open. They were greeted to not a shaft you'd expect a two-story building to have. No, there were dozens of levels, so many you couldn't see the bottom at this height.

"Well, that explains the express elevator." Robin shrugged.

"I'll carry you all down," Naruto said as he floated in the elevator shaft.

"I'm good." Robin pulls out his Bat-Claw and shot it to the ceiling. He jumps down, descending the line's length.

Naruto huffed as he brought his hood back over his head and descended. Aqualad and Flash followed via Robin's line.

"I'm at the end of my rope," Robin said as he literally did so. He kicked forward and swung his body forward, he pulled his body back to gain higher momentum and swing forward, letting go of the rope and catching himself on the narrow stepping room on in the empty shaft. He immediately got to work on hacking into the security system.

"Sub-Level 26," Aqualad noted as he came to a stop, jumping from Robin's line to the side, Kid Flash as well a moment later.

"I can open these doors," Naruto said as he approached the closed doors, only to be stopped by Robin, the boy wonder putting his arm in the way.

"No, you'll set off the proximity alarm," he quickly went back to work, his program affecting the system he was evading. "Best not to make too much noise."

Naruto refrained from forcing the doors open. He didn't know how Robin was doing it, messing with their systems, but was glad he was here.

"Alright, got it," Robin smirked, the elevator doors opening a moment later.

"Where do we go from here?" Naruto asked, walking beside Robin.

"Oh! I'll scout ahead!" Kid Flash grinned as he put his goggles on and dashed down the corridor.

"Kid Flash, wait!" Aqualad called out, but it was in vain as the speedster had been already half way down the hall. "We need to follow him!"

He Robin and Naruto chased after the speedster. They eventually turned the corner where Kid Flash has and could only stop in shock.

Before them, two lines of massive creatures trotted by, their heavy limbs pounding against the metal floor creating heavy echoes.

Naruto felt his mouth gape slightly. "What in the gods…"

One of the smaller creatures atop one of the massive trolls turned on the small team. Its eyes closed and horns glowed red.

"No…" Naruto found things were becoming quite clear. "Nothing is going on here…"

…

Guardian stepped into the room his employer was housed in, currently working on an experiment.

"Does no interruptions mean anything to you, Guardian?" Desmond sarcastically asked as he turned his head to face the hero.

"A G-Gnome has reported an intrusion on sublevel 26," Guardian informed the scientists with a direct tone.

The scientists sighed. "Did I miss a proximity alert?"

"No," Guardian replied, the G-Gnome on his shoulder purring softly.

"Then the G-Gnome is confused." Desmond huffed as he placed the test tube in a safe compartment. "It doesn't matter what happens to our above faux, the real Cadmus is the most secure place in DC."

Guardian's expression remained the same. "It's my job it stays that way."

"Fine," Desmond walked away to continue his work. "Take a squad with you."

Dubbilex appeared from the shadows. He stepped up beside Guardian. "Might I suggest Guardian leaves his G-Gnome behind? Should the encounter prove violent…" He left the sentence hang.

"The little guy would get in my way," Guardian finished.

"No," Desmond instantly responded. "The advantage of instant telepathic communication far outweighs whatever the disadvantages." He scratched the chin of a G-Gnome on his desk, it purred as its horns glowed.

The G-Gnome on Guardian's shoulder stiffened. Its horns glowed red and Guardian paused for a moment. He relaxed after a moment, his eyes slightly dilated. "I need my G-Gnome at all times." He spoke without emotion.

Dubbilex merely nodded at Desmond.

…

"Whoa."

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed."

The young heroes found themselves in a room that had not expected to see. Rows and rows of bottled create lined the walls, electricity illuminating the room. One could feel the amount of power being given off by them simply by the heat this room produced.

They entered the room, examining the creatures inside.

"So, this is how they hide such a large facility," Kid Flash spoke of his realization. "It's not on the grid. They use these things to power this entire place."

"What are these 'things'," Naruto asked as he placed a hand on the glass of one of the creatures. "They are unlike anything I've ever seen."

"I can find out," Robin assured, coming over to the console and plugging into the Bus Port.

"Are these things created for this?" Naruto asked aloud, descending to the group.

"Likely." Kid Flash answered slowly.

Aqualad looked up at all the containers and the creatures within them. "I am not surprised. This facility shares the name Cadmus, like the people of myth who created a new race, by sowing dragons' teeth into the earth."

"They're called Gynomorphs," Robin said, reading from the console above his wrist. "Look at these stats! Super speed, Super strength, flight, telepathy! These are living weapons." He cycled through numerous images as he listed them off.

"They're building an army." Kid Flash surmised.

"An army of monsters. For what," Naruto asked. "It's unneeded and pointless."

"Others may not believe so." Aqualad disagreed.

"Wait," Robin got the other's attention. "There's more. Something called Project Kr."

"Stop!"

Naruto and turned and came face to face with a squad of Gynomorphs and a man in gold and blue armor. He drew his sword from its sheath.

The man, however, stopped when he noticed the intruders. "Wait… Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash?"

"I know you." Aqualad acknowledges as he stepped forward in front of Robin. "Your Guardian, a hero."

"I try," Guardian replied, crossing his arms.

"Then, you've failed in almost every proportion." Naruto pulled his silver and black blade in a reverse grip, a golden glow light shined softly against the edges of the blade.

"Who are you, kid?" Guardian addressed the hooded teen, the low light making it impossible for him to see any detail.

"None of your concern fallen hero." Naruto quipped, he was about to advance only in mid-step before Aqualad stopped him.

"No, he's a hero," He told Naruto, then turned to Guardian. "But the question remains. What are you doing here?"

"And why are you making a genetic army!?"

"Army," Guardian uncrossed his arms, his eyes seemingly staring into nowhere. "What are you…" He grimaced and clutched his forehead. It wasn't a second later his eyes focused and directed his squad at the sidekicks. "Take them down! No Mercy!"

The creatures advanced on them.

"Finally." Naruto sighed as he shot forward, gripped one of them by the head slammed it into another. He spun and slammed his shield into another. He used his momentum to jump and deliver a spin kick to another. He landed on his feet, grabbed the first one he smacked down and its body to swipe away another two. He roared at the top of his lungs as he charged in the center of the Gynomorph, knocking down anything in his way.

"Whoa." Kid Flash watched as Naruto took on the horde without batting an eye.

"Robin, we need an escape route." Aqualad pulled out his water bearers and moved to join Naruto.

"On it!"

Naruto landed a high kick against another Gynomorph, rolled on the ground and leaped forward, squaring another in the jaw. "Come now! The beasts on Paradise have more bite than you!"

"He really is her Brother ain't he." Kid Flash punched a Gynomorph that tried to get the sneak up on them.

"All that means is we're our own league," Robin smirked. "Okay, got it. Follow me." He leaped over the console and dashed down the hall.

"On it!" He quickly outpaced Robin.

Aqualad frowned, seeing Robin and Kid Flash leaving from the corner of his eye, only for a moment as Guardian advanced on him, swinging his shield at him. He dodged another swing and thrust his palm on Guardian's chest, sending a surge of electricity onto the sick hero. "Wonder Boy! We must go!"

"Wonder Boy," Naruto whispered as he used a Gynomorph as a club and slammed another onto a column. It wasn't a bad name if a bit predictable. But it honored his Sister. He would have to ask her about the name. "I see. Let us go then!" He slammed his silver buckler into a goblin that attempted to take him by surprise. The thing remained standing so he slammed his shield once again over its head.

Aqualad nodded, and so the two broke from the battle, Naruto takes Aqualad by the waist and speeds down the corridor to meet with Robin and Kid Flash.

"Come on Robin!" Kid shouted a bit louder.

"I'd like to see you try, bypassing triple-encryption isn't a walk in the park."

"We must stay together." Aqualad reminded the group.

"They're approaching," Naruto said as he looked beyond the corridor they just came from.

"Got it!" Robin uttered just as the elevator doors opened.

The four found dived into the elevator, just in time to avoid the sight of the Gynomorphs.

"Down?" Kid Flash shouted.

"Project Kr is down," Robin clarified. "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

Kid Flash palmed his forehead. "This is getting out of hand."

"Perhaps we should contact the Justice League?" Aqualad suggested in a hushed tone.

Naruto brought his shield back to his back. "All we've proven so far is that we've made a mess. This mission isn't over until we know what they're planning."

"Naruto's got the right idea," Robin smirked as the elevator finally reached the final floor.

Kid Flash shrugged. "We're already here, might as well."

Naruto nodded as he stepped beside Aqualad. "We will call Oneechan and her team when the situation demands it. For now, we still have things to find."

"That situation, I feel, is nearing quickly." Aqualad retorted.

Naruto walked out of the elevator, "As I do."

"Well, this place isn't creepy." Kid Flash noted. The new corridors looked like they came straight from a horror film. Red soft material covered the walls as if a slime or any other viscous liquid. Their steps made this audible squishing sound, confirming to them the ground wasn't entirely solid.

"It feels as if we're in the belly of some creature," Naruto said softly, letting his hand touch the ground. It was hard but easily shifted under his palm.

"Whatever this stuff is, it's not harmful," Robin said, finished analyzing the area.

"Okay then, which way do we go?" Kid Flash asked, his hands on his hips as he stared ahead of him. A fork in their path.

"We have company!" Naruto shouted as he felt the vibrations course through the ground, the faint sound of a moving squad hitting his ears. He stood up and pulled his shield from his back.

" _You will go no further!"_

The group recoiled, from one of their possible pathways, red containers were hurled at them.

Robin pulled out Shuriken from his utility belt, throwing them as he leaped back, "guess we have our answer. Retreat!"

The group flees as Robin's shurikens hit the containers, exploding on contact, causing the chemicals within the containers to ignite. They fled the sound of multiple explosions occurring behind them.

Dubbilex felt his brow come over with sweat, having used his enhanced physic power to push back the force of the explosions from injuring him. It lasted 10 seconds at most, and at the end, all was left was scorched the earth, bits of wall and floor pushed out. And it wasn't even a moment later Guardian and his squad came into the corridor. "They are heading for Project: KR!" His voice was shallow from the effort he had exerted. Guardian took this information, not slowing down as he ran for the intruders.

Kid Flash got ahead of everyone else, he came upon a scientist, a fair young lady with cocoa brown skin and black hair, exiting from a room with its large metal doors closing behind her. Zoomed right passed her, the air pressure from his passing, causing her to jump. He turned back, seeing his friends came up on the scene, but the other group following behind them. He turned back to the door. It would close way before his friends got here. He looked around, anything to stop it from closing. He grinned when he found a pile of cylinder containers standing up vertical beside the front door. He picked one up with a grunt and lugged it all the way to the door, wedging it right between the two slabs of metal, preventing the door from closing. He dived in.

Naruto twisted in the air, throwing his buckler at one Gynomorph, knocking it back into Guardian. His shield rebounded from the strike and the hooded Amazon caught his weapon before diving back to his friends, succeeding in giving them a few more precious seconds. Looking forward, he noticed Robin and Aqualad breaking for the door only open only by a gap. He released his flight and let his feet touch the Earth. He let out a long breath, channeling his body before his next stride. On it, he gained more distance. Each step moving him further than the last, the world beginning to slow around him. He caught up with Robin and Aqualad in moments, he grabbed each by their appeal and dived forward, moving through the gap a moment later.

"Whoa!" Robin shouted as he regained his balance in the air, landing on his feet, Aqualad beside him, sliding on the ground before regaining his balance.

Naruto whipped out his shield, threw it straight at the cylinder barring the doors from closing, dented it out of place, allowing the doors to shut with an echo of singing metal, and caught his shield with a pull of his arm.

"Nice moves," Robin commented the hooded blonde. He only received a nod in return.

"Now we're trapped." Aqualad stood up.

"At least we're safe while we're trapped," Robin opened his console, locking the door so it couldn't be opened from either side. "But yeah, trapped."

"Not for long," Naruto's voice was low. "I doubt these doors will hold those larger beasts from smashing their way through."

Robin sighed, "that just means we need a way outta here, fast. Been in worst situations."

"Hey, guys," Kid Flash's voice drew everyone's attention. "I think you need to come over here and see this." They did, coming over to Kid Flash as he pressed a button on the console, flashing the lights on in the room.

Naruto felt his eyes widen. The light had revealed a pod at the end of the room, within it, a boy, maybe a bit older than him, laid upright on a tray of metal wearing a suit of pure-almost blinding-white. On his chest was the S shield, not unlike Superman's. "By Gaea's Girdle!"

Kid Flash was already in front of the pod. "Big k, little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton!"

"Robin, hack," Aqualad ordered.

Robin had been already on it, bypassing any lock or encryption in his way. "Project K.r. Weapon designation: Superboy. A clone, force grown in… 16 weeks!? DNA acquired from Superman."

"You mean stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid proclaimed.

Robin nodded in agreement. "Solar Suit allows for yellow sunlight absorption twenty-four/seven."

"And these… Gynomorphs?" Aqualad pointed at the small creatures on the monitor, taking a moment to remember their names.

"G-Gnomes, force feeding him an education." Robin clarified, a scowl coming to his face.

"I bet more than that," Kid Flash grunted. "They're making him a slave."

Naruto approached the pod holding the 'Super Boy' in place. He could see it, an image of himself trapped and tied by thorns, the smile of a monster with burning eyes of blue above him as he reached for another blade to the skewer the child through. "RAAAGH!"

Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin watched in surprise as Wonder Boy ripped the pod to pieces, pulling the metal apart like it was a paper from a notebook, roaring in rage as he tore it to pieces, continuing to release his frustration by attacking the small creatures above Super Boy.

"We contact the League, now," Aqualad ordered, reaching for his communicator.

"It's no use, we're in too deep. Literally!" Kid Flash and the others had to dive away as a large slab of metal and broken glass flew in their direction. They turned to see nothing of the pod remained, only the table and the sleeping Super boy. Naruto has a Gynomorph in hand, squeezing the creature's head as they say his teeth bare like fangs.

The small Gynomorph whimpered and its horns glowed a strong red.

Superboy's eyes shot wide open.

It only took a moment before everything went to methodical shit.

Superboy roared as he tackled Naruto across the room, smashing through the console as if it was tissue paper. The two landed on the ground with Super Boy swinging his fists as hard as he could.

Naruto seemed to be in an equal state of blind rage, losing all form of grace as he clutched Super Boy's face and delivered his own Haymaker, sending the clone into the roof, cracking it.

Superboy only yelled and shot back at Naruto who was happy to meet him in the middle. The two slammed across the room, their bodies boundlessly beating along the red exotic walls, tearing through it with no mind.

"Their gonna drop this place on our heads!" Kid Flash shouted.

Aqualad pulled out his bearers and charged for the battle between the two powerhouses. "Robin! We need an escape plan!"

"Right," Robin pulled out a few Shuriken from his belt. "Right after we get Supes under control!" He followed Aqualad, Kid Flash following right behind him.

Naruto slammed his shield across Super Boy's head, reached forward and grabbed him by the head and slammed his forehead onto his the repeated it.

Super Boy growled after the third time and slammed his hands on Naruto's skull, squeezing his hands over the blonde's temple causing him to scream in pain and anger.

Aqualad came up with hammers of water, "Enough!" He knocked Super Boy off Naruto.

Naruto gasped for air as he tried to stand up, only to fall back on his read, blood flood down his face, stinging his right eye. His skull would have been crushed if Aqualad hadn't saved him. He could only whisper out two words to Aqualad as he felt himself slip from consciousness. "Forgive me…"

Aqualad caught Naruto before the child Amazon could hit the floor. He quickly brought his hand to the blonde's neck and let out a breath of relief to find a strong pulse. He set the Blonde down against the rock. He needed to stop this fight from going any further.

"Calm down Supey! We're on your side!" Kid Flash dodged under a swing from the clone. He grabbed Super Boy's arm to pull behind his back only to scream as he was thrown at Robin.

The Boy Wonder's eyes were wide as he jumped over his flying friend. He would have even let out a quip if it not for Super Boy not appearing right in front of him, and squaring him right in the cheek, knocking him to the ground.

Super Boy leaped after Robin, but twin whips of water circled around his wrists and yanked him back.

Kid Flash groaned as he hit the old metal table Super Boy slept on, denting it to almost a ninety-degree angle, and landed with a thud. He tried to push himself up, but he quickly lost consciousness. Robin following him soon after.

Aqualad jumped as he pulled Super Boy, twisting his body while in midair to pull the clone straight into the wall behind him. He landed in a crouch, retracting his water whips, but allowed them to extend out into the air. "We do not wish to harm you." Superboy only growled through his teeth as he got back up on his feet.

Aqualad barely brought up his arms in time to block Super Boy's punches, gritting his teeth as his bones rang. He jumped and kicked Super Boy making him recoil, stepped forward to knee his chin and brought his hands down on his head. His attacks were met back with a scream and a punch to his side, against his gills. He coughed and was left open for Super Boy to tackle him against a wall and slam his closed hands against his chest. Aqualad lost conscious only moments after.

Super Boy stood up from the unconscious Atlantian. Without a word, he turned, stepped over the fallen heroes and came to the shut door separating the chamber and corridor. He dug his fingers in the titanium seal and threw it to the side.

Desmond walked in the room, examining the state of the room. He grunted at the state of the room. The equipment in the room all but unusable. "You sure made a mess."

Super Boy stared at nothing.

…

"You called for an audience with the Light?" A distorted voice came from a monitor, one of numerous, as they lowered around Desmond.

"Yes," Desmond coughed lightly as he fixed the position of his coat. "Sorry to have called you at this late hour."

"Cut to the chase." The same voice as before said.

"Yes, right." Desmond straightened himself. "A fire broke out here at Cadmus, the cause of which is still unknown. As usual, the real Cadmus remains hidden. However, the fire has gained the attention of the League. 3 Sidekicks, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and another unknown have infiltrated Cadmus and freed Project Kr. Of course, as programmed, the weapon turned on his would-be liberators. We have reason to believe The Justice League are unaware of their presence." He paused, "What… what should I do with them?"

The room was silent for a moment- a tense and utterly still one.

"Clone them," The same voice replied. "They will serve the light."

"And the originals?" Desmond inquired.

"Dispose of them."

Desmond smirked at the answer.

…

" _ **YOU MUST WAKE UP! NOW!"**_

Naruto gasped as he woke up with a gasp. He huffed, taking large breaths of air. He looked around his surroundings as he caught his breath. "No…" He was cuffed to a slab of metal, his arms and legs restricted. "NO!" He tried to call upon his strength, only to scream as he was attacked by terrible electricity.

"Wonder Boy!" Robin shouted.

"This is so wrong." Kid Flash gulped as the electricity died in Naruto's pod.

Aqualad focused on the person standing in front of their pods. "Super Boy."

Kid Flash Grit his teeth at that name. He glared at the clone who only stared at him. "Quit staring at us!"

"Hey, KF, I don't think it's smart to mouth off to the guy who can fry you with a look."

"I have every right to be angry right now!"

"Please, Kid Flash," Aqualad urged, his eyes never leaving Super-Boy's. "I do not believe our friend was completely aware of his actions."

Super Boy reacted to Aqualad's words. His eyes narrowed for a moment before he began to speak, albeit in a raspy voice. "And… what if I wasn't."

"He can talk?!" Kid screamed.

Super Boy grits his teeth. "Yes, he can!"

Kid Flash recoiled slightly, "Hey, I didn't say 'it'!"

Naruto grunted as he looked up at Super Boy, his hood not present to hide his red painted face. "If you weren't in control of yourself before, you are now. Why do you stand there, like some guard dog, prepared to bite when told!"

"I am no dog!" Super Boy retorted with obvious anger.

"Then who are you?!" Naruto screamed, pulling against his retrains again.

"Wonder Boy." Aqualad tried to calm down the Amazon but found himself ignored.

Super-Boy narrowed his eyes at the unfamiliar hero. "I am The Super-Boy, a Gynomorph. The clone of Superman. Created to replace him should he fall, to remove him should he turn from the Light."

The room stayed quiet for a moment.

"To be like Super-Man is a noble aspiration," Aqualad broke the silence. "But like Super-Man, you deserve your own life."

"If you're not a dog, stop acting like one," Naruto continued, albeit calmer than before but held a strong intensity in his eyes. "You can think so you decide for yourself what you are. Some tool under Cadmus, or you."

"I live because of Cadmus." Super Boy shouted. "It is my home!"

"Your home's a cage!" Robin countered.

"Have you even seen what is outside," Naruto questioned loudly, "do they even care if you have an actual name?"

Super Boy clenched his fists.

"Trust me," Naruto's voice was softer, "Only you decide who you are," The Amazons appeared in his mind. "We can help you find who you are but not while you're trapped your cage."

"We can show you what it actually means to live." Kid Flash added.

"We can introduce you to Super-Man," Aqualad informed.

Super Boy had wide eyes as he listened to them. Their words spiraling in his head.

Naruto pushed himself as much as he could. "You're a person, aren't you Super Boy," He pulled against his restraints again, biting his lip as electricity crackled through the body. He restraints cried as he tore them apart, snapped them off then kicked his pod open, sending glass across the room. "So," he landed right in front of Super Boy, stood straight, and glared straight into his eyes. "Who are you?"

"A weapon."

Everyone turned their focus to the entrance of the room, only to see Desmond with Guardian enter the room.

"This is your chance to prove who you are." Naruto wiped some of the blood off his face and stood beside Super Boy, bringing his fists up.

Super Boy turned from Naruto to Desmond.

"Project Kr, return the specimen to their pod," Desmond ordered, the G-Gnome on his shoulder, closing its eyes with its horns to glow red, only to cry as a shield slammed into his face, throwing him into Guardian.

"Let him choose" Naruto spat at Desmond as he caught his shield, having called it to return to him.

"I've chosen." Super Boy growled, turned, and tore Aqualad's pod case open.

Robin grinned as he finally set himself free. Kicking off the pod landing beside Super Boy. "I knew you would see our side," his smirk was mischievous, "go free Aqualad. I'll free Kid Flash."

"Don't you try to give me orders." Super Boy grunted before jumping up to Aqualad, tearing away his restraints.

"Thank you," Aqualad said as he rubbed his wrists. Super-Boy nodded.

"I can't believe you're laughing at a time like this," Kid Flash grunted as he was freed. He landed in a crouch. "The ENTIRE Justice League is going to have our heads after this is over."

"Whatever punishment they have is preferable to this place," Naruto sheathed his shield. "Let's go."

Like that, they ran.

Desmond gripped his bleeding mouth. His voice muffled by his hand. "You will never escape here! I'll have you all in pods by morning, screaming as your DNA is ripped from your bones!"

"Dude, you are so whelmed." Robin laughed hauntingly before throwing Shuriken all at all the pods, each exploding moment after. His laugh continued as he followed his friends.

Desmond picked himself up, he grabbed his fallen Gynomorph. "Activate every Gynomorph in Cadmus."

"We still have 42 levels before we reach the surface," Robin informed the group as they dashed down the corridor.

Aqualad asked, "can we use the Elevator?"

Robin sucked his teeth. "It's all the way on sub-level 8, it won't get here in time."

Aqualad nodded. "We can still use the shaft."

"We have company." Naruto broke the conversation as he stopped, the group with him.

Large trolls came from different breaks in the hall, all easily over a story tall if not two. Their growls and howls came from in front and behind, causing the team to look both ways at the two advancing parties. Soon even the walls began to glow red in spots with smaller Gynomorphs tearing through the walls.

"I grow tired of this," Naruto pulled his shield from his back once more and took in a large breath. "CHARGE!" He roared and broke off the ground, tackled a troll to the ground, jumped high, landed on a troll's head, pulled its horns with himself to the ground where he punched it to the ceiling, and then kick it's falling body into another.

"Defiantly Wonder Woman's brother." Kid Flash quipped before he joined the fight.

Superboy ducked under a large fist, then grabbed the arm of the troll. He threw it to the side, then proceeded to jump on another and slam his fist across its face, felling it with one hit before he roared at another, punching its stomach repeatedly.

"AL, cover me." Robin jumped beside Aqualad. Aqualad nodded and used his water bears to defend Robin from any coming attack as the Boy Wonder typed away on his console. "This should help us get away." He smirked as he dropped each of the closest elevators. Leaving only one left at the far end of the building.

Aqualad kick away another G-Goblin and whipped another into a wall. "Time to go, follow Robin!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" Kid Flash saluted.

Naruto used his shield to direct a giant hand to his side, he jumped and kicked the troll across the face. "Superboy, help me make a path."

Superboy launched himself at the group of trolls with Naruto, the two barreling through the opposition-tossing them aside like bowling pins.

The group cut through the opening made by the Super and Wonder Boy. Reaching the elevator shaft where Aqualad kicked the doors, tossing them in the empty shaft and sending them to the bottom floor.

Naruto ascended by flight, Robin by a retractable grappling hook, Kid Flash by speed, and Super-Boy, taking a hold of Aqualad, by flight.

They ascended about twenty stories before Super-Boy found himself beginning to slow down. His eyes wide. "I'm falling?" He began to drop much to everyone's shock.

Naruto broke his flight, flipped upside down, and flew after the falling pair.

Robin was quick to act, throwing a Shuriken at the wall, just In Time for Aqualad to catch.

"Super-Man can fly, why can't I fly?" Super Boy asked himself, confusion present on his face.

"Still, you can jump tall buildings in a single bound," Kid Flash smirked. "Still cool."

Naruto reached out and took hold of both Super Boy and Aqualad.

"Thanks," Superboy told the Amazon, who nodded.

"We can reach the tenth Sublevel if we go all the way up, but they'll be waiting for us," Robin explains, wirelessly connecting to the Cadmus security mainframe.

"How do you know that?" Kid Flash asked.

"I hacked the motion sensors." The Boy Wonder grinned.

"So, we get off here." Aqualad pointed to the door right in front of them.

Naruto swung Super Boy forward, who tore through the exit like paper. The team quickly followed behind.

They had reached the more normal looking floors, missing where the red liquid paste walls and came to more traditional white walls and tiled floors.

They climbed the stairwell to the top floor, knocking down any Gynomorph that came in their way.

"Sub-Level one," Robin announced as they reached the top of the stairwell. "Expect a lot of bad guys!"

"We can't allow any of them to follow us up to the surface!" Aqualad said as they exited the stairwell and ran into the corridor.

"Sneak out, way out, got it." Kid Flash speed up, taking the point and searched for a way out, exiting rooms left and right. He came with a panicked expression. "Incoming wave!"

Naruto clicks his tongue, winds his arm, aims, then throws his shield forward. It soars through the air, and, just as it came to the next branching hall, slams on the head of a G-Goblin, ricocheted against the right wall and soared back to him. He lands, slides forward and punches the Gynomorph appearing after the former. "Keep the momentum!" He leaped forward, attacking any Gynomorph that directly got in his way.

The team blazes a trail, never stopping their dash for escape. Super Boy, charging through the bulk with pure strength; Naruto tosses aside as many as he could with as little effort needed; Aqualad and Robin taking apart those who tried for them as a unit, covering the other's sides; and Kid Flash attacking all in his way while aiding everyone else.

Naruto couldn't help but smile slightly, hot blood pumping under his skin, sweat dripping from his face and hair as he knocks another back with his shield. He was beginning to enjoy himself despite the situation. The thrill of taking on monsters with a team besides. It reminds him of home. They were in no way perfect, but the potential was there. Something here was great. He could see it now.

Kid Flash raced forward faster, taking down the last mook in his path. His eyes widened however when his path was suddenly closed as a thick slab of metal they called a door slammed shut right in front of him. He couldn't even utter "Oh no" before he slammed straight into it and bounced off.

The others soon came to the scene. Naruto, Aqualad and Super Boy instantly came to the door to force it to open. It barely budged by their combined strength.

"Um, guys," Robin had eyes another flood of creepy crawl came emerged from the far end of the hall. "We gotta find another way," He kicked open a door at his side. "Let's go!"

Robin was followed by the young supers and was led to another corridor with a break at the end. As they reached the end, the lights overhead had shifted from normal fluorescent white to foreboding red.

"Not again!" Kid Flash whined as they came to break, only to meet Guardian and squads of Gynomorphs, from trolls to goblins. Both exits closed like their path before.

"This ends. Now." Guardian demanded, his arms crossed.

Naruto's eyes narrowed on the Gynomorph on Guardian's shoulder, it's horned glowing red. He reeled his shield back, only to have his arm stopped by Aqualad.

"You are being deceived Guardian," Aqualad spoke out as he stepped in front of the team. "Remove that creature from your shoulder and you will see."

"I have no Idea what you're talking about." Guardian stepped forward, causing all the teens to prepare themselves for his next move.

" _I believe it is time for our brother to choose for himself where he must go."_

The team was on guard as each Gynomorph's focused on them, their horns glowed red.

"This voice again…" Naruto fell to his knees. He didn't have time to clear his head, he was already unconscious by the time he hit the ground.

It was moments later he regained consciousness. He saw a hand in front of him, he grasped it and was pulled to his feet by Super Boy.

"Feels like… fog lifting." Guardian's words were low as he looked at his hand and suddenly clenched it.

"Guardian?" Aqualad questioned.

"Go," The hero responded, "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." A voice beyond Guardian proclaimed. The Gynomorphs separated to reveal Desmond, glaring hate-filled eyes at the infiltrators. He had a vial in his hand. He raised it up to his lips. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to take back Control of Cadmus." He poured the liquid into this throat.

Naruto rose his shield and the others beside him prepared for a fight. Desmond began to change.

His body inflated obscenely, skin stretched until it tore apart to reveal a black hide underneath, his eyes became windows of red add his jaw widened and the bridge of his nose stretched to the edge of his brow. It became a hulking monster who roared as it smashed its fists on the ground.

Naruto guessed it was the only logical conclusion. Before they could finish this venture, they needed to slay the monster in charge, who, by whatever that vial was, has finally shown his true colors.

"Stay Back!" Guardian told them and charged Desmond, only to be tossed back with a swipe of the arm.

Naruto threw himself, catching Guardian before he could hit the wall. He looked down at the man, only to see him unconscious.

"RAAAGH!" Super Boy charged, leaped in front of Desmond and released blow after blow against the Monster's head. It seemed to only annoy the monster as it just roared and punched him back. Super Boy retorted and landed a blow to its chin. The monster growled and tackled Super Boy, going through the ceiling.

"That's one way to bust a ceiling." Robin aimed his grappling hook and fired it through the hole, Kid Flash grabbing his shoulder.

"You think the lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked as he and Robin went up to the ground floor.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad followed.

Naruto glanced over at the Gynomorphs, they all stood, staring at him. He lifted Guardian up as he stood and threw him at one of the Trolls. "Leave." He leaped through the same hole the others had.

Naruto reached the ground floor just in time for Super Boy to slam into him, sending him and the clone into a pillar.

Blockbuster roared as it ran after them, it's feet shaking the ground.

Super Boy yelled after he regained his composure, jumped after the monster, only to be stopped by Naruto who pulled him to the side, letting Block Buster crash into the wall behind them.

"Attack him together. End this quickly." Naruto told the clone.

"Then let's get on it already!" Super Boy growled through the adrenaline.

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad came up from behind.

"Do we have a plan for the walking dead?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah," Robin pulled out a few Shuriken from his belt. "Keep hitting it."

"That sounds like something I would say."

Desmond charged at them before anything else could be said. Super Boy and Wonder Boy charged forward. Super Boy attacked, striking Desmond in the face with Wonder Boy kicking the 2 stories high monster in the gut. Their combined strength mad Block Buster step back a foot before it retaliated, grabbing Super Boy by the arm and used him as a bat to swat away Wonder Boy.

Robin threw two shurikens at Block Buster's feet, each exploded in a cloud of smoke. The Monster roared as it lost its sight, throwing Super Boy haphazardly. Its hands became entwined with whips of water before Aqualad cut through the smoke and slammed his feet into Block Buster's face, kicked off straight into the air before coming down with a single hammer of water on the monster's cranium, making it lose balance.

"Timber!" Kid Flash ran at full speed and jumped, kicking Block Buster right on the chest, throwing it back further.

Aqualad leaped off the head of the monster as it fell, only to be caught by his ankle by the falling creature. It slammed him into the ground with him.

"AL!" Robin ran up sending bombs of tranquilizer gas right in Block Buster's face with Kid Flash grabbing the Atlantian.

Desmond choked on the gas, rolling around and writhing, it eventually got to its feet, only to be kneed in the face by Wonder Boy, who followed his assault by circling around and kicking the beast by the back if it's head. Super Boy joined him and slammed his body against the monster's leg.

Desmond roared in frustration.

Wonder Boy slammed his shield on its face over and over. "Stay. Down. Monster!" Desmond growled in return, grabbing Naruto from the air and throwing him across the room. He attacked Super Boy next. Punched him, jumped, grabbed him and slammed him into the ground like a wild beast repeatedly until Naruto's shield slammed its face and Naruto came back, grabbing the monster by the head and slamming it to the ground, his face filled with rage as he released strike after strike at the monster.

"YOU WILL STAY DOWN!"

Aqualad stood up, having been pulled from the main brawl by Kid Flash. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

Kid Flash gestured at the brawl going on between Super Boy, Block Buster and Wonder Boy. "What else we got besides miniature versions of the League's toughest hitters!"

"I may have an Idea," Robin said, a diagram of the room on his console.

Naruto roared, no longer flying as he kicked Block Buster across the face, twisted and threw the back of his fist on its face, then slammed the end of his shield between its eyes, blinding its right eye forever. Block Buster swatted him away, only to be punched in the head by Super Boy who kept attacking in a blind assault, hitting anything he could with his fists. Desmond slammed its head against Super Boy, stunning him long enough for Block Buster to grab him and slam him into the wall then attack him constantly.

"Since we only got one guy who can fly, how about we send this guy on a little trip," Robin smirked.

"We need Wonder Boy's cooperation," Aqualad told the obvious.

Kid Flash pointed to the blonde, his crown missing and his leather suit vest torn entirely on its right side, he was charging at Block Buster, who was having a grappling contest with Super Boy. "He doesn't look too right in the mood for any plan."

Robin just pulled out a piece of chalk and Shuriken. "Just tell him to keep wailing on him and send him flying and to look for the 'X'." The Boy Wonder ran off.

Kid Flash shrugged. "Well, it's about time we got out hands a little dirty."

Aqualad nodded, the two ran for Block Buster.

Naruto crouched and used his shield to defend himself from Block Buster's fists, each one cracked the pavement under his feet and made his bones ring. He was relieved when Super Boy circled his hands over Block Buster's neck, pulling back. Blockbuster growled as it grabbed Super Boy from his neck and slam him on the ground. He threw his fist, only to be stopped by twin whips of water, pulling its arm to the side, making a hole in the ground.

Kid Flash picked up Super and Wonder Boy and pulled them to the side. "We got a plan."

"So do I!" Super Boy shot forward, only to be held back by Naruto, who grabbed his shoulder.

"We've only annoyed it, we need to try something else," Naruto told him. Super Boy pulled his shoulder from Naruto's grasp but didn't make the effort to leave.

Kid Flash came up between the two in a blur. "Okay, here's the plan."

Aqualad dived to the side as Block Buster chased after him, the monster angered by his intervention. He glanced to the side to see Kid Flash explaining the plan. A sudden growl from behind alerted his senses, he dived to the side and just avoided being turned into a pancake. He jumped against a pillar and leaped off the side, then used his water bearers to create whips of water to pull him to the other side of the room, Blockbuster jumping after him.

Robin crossed an X over the ground with white chalk, then threw all but three of his explosives around it. He looked up, the skylight just above him.

"Got it." Naruto reached for his shield and pulled a piece off its handle, he continued to do so until he had pulled a long lasso from the inside of his shield. He dropped his shield to the side.

"You have a lasso too? Why haven't you used it?" Kid asked, only to take a step back.

Red lightning arched all around Naruto as his lasso was pulled. He glared right at Block Buster as it tried to crush Aqualad. He pulled the lasso, the red lighting arcing across him. "I don't like using weapons." He dashed forward, running at speedster speeds toward Block Buster.

Aqualad slashed at Block Buster's his blades picking at its sides. He jumped back when it tried to grab him. He spotted Naruto from the corner of the eye.

Block Buster cried as red lightning circled around his neck. He wailed as he was pulled back. Water wrapped around his arms with blue electricity coursing through it, making him wail out as he was assaulted by more lightning.

Naruto roared as he pulled even harder, stronger bursts of lightning coming from his whip.

Super Boy jumped and punched Block Buster which brought the monster off balance.

Naruto pulled, his muscles bulged, and lifted Block Buster off the ground. He spun him around, slammed him through a concrete support beam. He did it again, and again, doing so until all of them in the hall where destroyed. With each gone, he roared and pulled the monster back and slammed him on the X marks the spot.

Robin pressed a button on his console just as the Block hit the ground, a pillar of light was only seen before a powerful explosion rocked the Cadmus ground floor, the entire building rattled under the shockwave.

Block Buster was in the air, hurt but still conscious. Naruto flew into the air, his lasso wrapping around Block Buster he spun him in the air, giving a final yell as he threw him on the ground, cracking the ground all around him before it caved in, the entire floor with it. Super Boy grabbed Robin and leaped to the second floor, Aqualad with Kid Flash.

It was moments until the dust cleared. The entire inside of the building in disarray, the ground floor no longer existing and all its remains seeping into the first Sub-level.

Naruto pushed away a large boulder atop of him and Block Buster, huffing and wheezing before he fell on his knees. He took large breaths of air as he looked at Blockbuster. The creature once known as Desmond was unconscious, laying haphazardly on top of the rubble. He leaned back and let himself catch his breath.

"Nice job, Wonder Boy."

Naruto found a hand in front of him. He looked up to see Super Boy. He accepted it and was pulled to his feet.

"Let's never do that again." Kid Flash groaned as he rubbed his shoulder.

"It's over." Naruto sighed, a small smile on his face.

"Let's go," Aqualad helped Wonder Boy stand, "The ceiling will fall on us any second."

"Too late for that." Super Boy said, and true enough, the Cadmus ceiling began to fall apart due to the lack of support.

Robin sighed, "And I tried so hard to not bury us."

The was the last thing they said as the roof collapsed, and fell above their heads.

Super Boy jumped atop Robin and Kid Flash. Aqualad was pushed to the ground and Naruto called over his shield from the rubble.

The ruble fell. Super Boy protected Robin and Kid with Naruto bearing the weight of the falling brick and stone. It only lasted a few second and with the absence of sound, the boys moved, pushing away any rocks atop of themselves.

"That happened," Kid Flash groaned, rolling over to push himself

"We're alive, aren't we?!" Robin chuckled.

The two boys fist bumped, only to winch in pain.

Naruto dropped to his back. He let go of his shield.

"I would have been fine," Aqualad stood beside Naruto, "but, thank you." He outstretched his arm.

Naruto and took his hand. "It didn't really matter if you could or not," he spoke softly, "I was able to take the hit for you."

"Nonetheless, thank you," Aqualad replied with a genuine smile.

Naruto nodded then grabbed his shield. He pulled his lasso and put the end into his shield, it was pulled inside almost instantly, he closed the compartment. "We should be ready; oneesama will be here any movement."

"Hey, Supey!" Kid Flash shouted, drawing everyone's attention. "The moon. First time seeing that?"

"Yeah…" Super Boy said, staring at the wide-open night sky. It was a full moon, the light from it covering over them in soft white light, his torn Solar Suit glowing lightly in response. He narrowed his eyes, his vision caught sight of something approaching. His breath hitched when he recognized the figure. Super-Man. He was not alone as others arrived on the scene, the entire Justice League came from above with those unable to fly being carried by the Green Lanterns. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman and Green Arrow came right in front of the teens while all the others stood around them, circling the ruins of Cadmus.

"We're so dead." Kid Flash whispered.

Super-Boy walked forward standing in front of Super-Man. The Man of Steel looked at him, confusion present in his eyes. Super-Boy looked at his chest, seeing his suit torn and his logo unseen. He pulled it, picking up the cloth to show the S shield.

Superman shows shock, along with the other heroes besides him.

"Is that…" Wonder Woman lets her arms fall to the side.

"I hope not," Batman says as he nears the group.

Superboy grits his teeth at the lack of response. He all but shouts. "I am the Super Boy! Superman's clone."

Whispers can be heard from the senior heroes.

Batman narrowed his gaze at the children. "Talk."

…

"You used it." Wonder Woman says, looking down at her brother.

"… Yes." Naruto could not make himself meet her look, his hood also having been nearly ripped apart in the last exchange.

"Look at me brother."

Naruto did as tell, albeit slowly. His slitted yellow eyes locked with his sister's blue. "I didn't lose it."

"You almost did." Wonder Woman counters before putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm not disappointed. Just concerned."

"And, angry," Naruto says before lifting his shield. "I only did what I needed to do to protect the others."

"I believe you," Wonder Woman steps back and looks at the other mentors as they wait for her. "I must speak with them."

"Alright," Naruto nods, and watches his sister join the other senior heroes, the two turns and rejoins the junior heroes, just in time to see Super-Man fly off, Super-Boy crosses his arms as he walked back to the group. He could feel the result of their conversation.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Bat-Man steps up the young heroes, attaining all their attention. "All 52 levels. But let's get one thing clear,

"You should have called." Flash cries.

Bat-Man continues, "end results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

The younger heroes look among themselves before looking back at Bat-Man. "I'm sorry," Aqualad steps forward. "But we will."

"Aqualad," Aquaman addresses his protégée, "stand down."

Aqualad brought his hand to his chest, giving a slight bow to show his respect. "Apologies my king, but I will not." These conflicting actions cause the king of the sea to raise a brow. Aqualad stands firm, closing his hand into a fist. "We did good work here, work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we formed something powerful, important."

Flash speaks, "If this is about your treatment at the hall, the 4 of you…"

"The five of us," Kid Flash cut off his mentor. "And it's not."

Naruto crossed his arms. "The truth is we've proven to ourselves we can do this, we can work together to succeed in what we couldn't do alone," He looks Bat-Man right in the eyes. "Isn't that how you all formed the Justice League? Coming together to make something more?"

Wonder Woman crosses her arms but says nothing.

Robin stepped forward. "Bat-Man, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why to teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Super-Boy interjects as he stood in front of the group. "It's simple, get on board or get out of the way."

The young heroes stand together, united.

Bat-Man as with the remaining mentors looks down at their apprentices.

Neither side gave ground.

[CHAPTER END]

Okay okay. I'm really running out of time to post this. I feel like it's a good pilot. And I've finally made the story I've been trying to force my other one as. So I can put that one in a new direction without forcing it to go this way because of my desire for the other story lines.

What am I saying? You guys have no idea what I'm talking about. Hahaha

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this.

Oh, did you know they're planning on making a Young Justice season 3? And Netflix is thinking about purchasing it? I would rather they have it instead of Cartoon Network, where they determine value by toy sales. All you need to do is binge the show on Netflix. (This turned into an advertisement real quick didn't it?)

[1] This costume design is heavily based on ArkanoArt's depiction of Wonderboy (the black haired one). The Lasso is inspired by the New 52's Casandra's lasso and his shield is inspired by Zeus's Aegis, but silver.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave all your thoughts in the review. Thanks for reading.

[3:09 AM, 1/5/2017]


	2. First Day

**|JULY 8** **TH** **, RHODE ISLAND**

 **|MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **|08:04 EDT**

Batman paced before the group of young heroes who had, four days ago; broke into Justice League systems, broke into the Cadmus building, exposed the corporation's seedy activities, rescued Superboy and destroyed the Cadmus building all in one night.

They now all stood in a cave, on the third level of Mount Justice. Heroes, mentors, and sidekicks alike here to officially acknowledge the new team.

Green Lantern and Hawkman could be seen flying with equipment. They were here to help finish installing the final systems to the old Mountain.

Behind Batman; Captain Marvel, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Martian ManHunter, Aquaman, and Red Tornado watched as the Dark Knight Prepared to talk to the kids.

All the younger heroes stood in a line to face Batman; Wonderboy, Superboy, Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad. They were ready for what he had to say.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary for the Justice League. We're calling it into service again," Batman's voice echoed throughout the room. "Since you five have proven to be determined to fight the good fight, you'll do it on League Terms."

There was no leeway in his tone. It was absolute. Do it our way, or not at all. But despite this, the teens couldn't help but relish in this moment.

"Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary will be ahead on training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin couldn't help asking with a raised brow.

"Yes, but covert," Batman stressed the last word ever so slightly.

"Covert, interesting." Naruto brought his hand to his chin as he took Batman words in.

The Flash had a small smile as he crossed his arms. "The League has these big logos for a reason, let us handle the big stuff."

"For now," Wonder Woman stepped over to her protégée and placed a hand on his shoulder, drawing the new team's attention. "These missions will be your proving ground to us, and the world."

"The darker part of that world is concerning. The villains like Cadmus shows they're adapting, with you, we are as well. A team who can operate on the sly."

Batman nodded lightly before addressing the protégés. "The six of you will be that team."

That proclamation caused a brow to be raised by Naruto, a cross of the arms by Aqualad, and Robin to verbally express his confusion.

"Wait? Six?"

Instead of addressing Robin's question, Batman instead focused beyond them. The others turned to see where he was looked. Martian ManHunter walked forward with a girl that had similar skin color to his own.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian," Batman informs them as Miss Martian waves.

"Hi." The new teen greeted her new team with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm liking this gig all-ready." Kid Flash swooned while giving a wink to Miss Martian.

Naruto walked forward and offered his hand to their new teammate. She smiled at his gesture and shook his hand.

"Welcome."

Miss Martian smiled brightly. "Thanks, I'm honored."

"Hey beautiful, we're as honored as you." Kid Flash speed over to Miss Martian, putting a hand over her shoulder.

The rest of the team, save for Superboy, walked over to Miss Martian to greet their new comrade.

Naruto glanced at Superboy, who just stood with his arms crossed.

Kid Flash noticed Superboy and gestured towards him. "Meet our Superboy."

One would notice the light tint of pink on Megan's face as she looked on at Superboy. Her clothing began to change before everyone's eyes. The Her white shirt changed to black with her cape pulling up into itself until it was no longer there.

"I like your shirt." She said a bit timidly.

Naruto looked at his sister with a raised brow. She only nodded at his look.

"Today is the day," Aqualad said with a triumphet weight in his voice.

.

 **|11:31 AM EDT**

 **.**

Naruto opened the suitcase that laid before him on his bed. It was present when he entered his room. The signature on it's front side was that of a black bat. His curiosity came over as he looked on it, so he chose to open the case.

Imagine his surprise when he saw his own uniform, only missing it's metal attachments, which he had back in his sister's apartment, save for the crown which he wore now.

He reached for it, and frowned. No, this wasn't his uniform. The material wasn't the same. His was made of thick padded leather. Heavy. This was smooth and thin like silk or a nightgown. He didn't like it. That leather is what helped him in some much dire battles.

In his frustration, he pulled on both sides of the fabric, only to raise a brow when it didn't tear as expected. What kind of material was this made of?

"Is this armor made of the material from man's world?" He whispered to himself as he stood up. He looked around and found his desk. He unrolled his uniform and laid it over it, letting the sleeves and leggings fall to the side.

He tugged on his current shirt, it tore with a tight pull. So the material wasn't that normal, but that wouldn't be odd. His new uniform was also thicker than the clothing he wore now.

He hummed as he took his shield from his back and put it down on the bed.

After a few minutes, he managed to slip on his Uniform. He chose to forgo the armor or now. The outfit breathed easy and it was much easier to move around in than his previous one. Despite that, he disliked how light it felt. It was if he wasn't wearing anything but his under garments.

He would need to try it out, give it some wear to let him get a true feel for it.

Maybe his new home had a place for him to train?

With that idea, he left his room and entered the lounge. The sound of footsteps caught his attention and he turned his head to see Miss Martian exit her own room. She noticed him as she walked in.

"Oh, hello." She offered him an awkward smile.

"Hello sister." Naruto replied as he pulled his hood up the moment he noticed her.

Miss Martian seemed to freeze at his words, confused if he could guess the emotion. He wondered why.

"Is that your costume?" She quickly asked, then put her hands over her face in shock. "I mean, it looks nice! Really good!"

"You believe so?" Naruto asked lightly. "It was designed by my Sister, she believed it would help people see me as a light like her." He smiled lightly at the thought.

Miss Martian put her hands down, not knowing what to do with the information. She didn't expect him to share that information in the first place.

"I like your clothes as well." Naruto said softly.

"Huh?" Miss Martian looked at him in surprise only to calm down with a happy smile. She gazed at her outfit with a happy smile. "Really? I saw this outfit in an Earth Magazine and thought it looked really pretty."

"It looks well on you Sister."

Miss Martian looked at Naruto, her smile waning when she couldn't see his face beyond the shadow of his hood. "So… where are you going? The rest of the team went off with their mentors."

"Looking over the cave." Naruto said as he turned his head to look about the room. He had many paths to start with. "I want to familiarize myself to it."

"Oh? Can I join?"

Naruto turned back to Miss Martian. She had an obvious excitement to her. It was almost desperate. He only nodded and she smiled brightly in return.

The two started with the present floor. Interestingly enough, the first room was the GYM. A place Naruto found interesting.

"Less open then I would hope, but the room above us would be more suited for group combat, the woodlands outside the mountain could help us in field exercise. I'll have to ask my sister to bring Freedom."

"Uhm? Whom?" Megan asked Wonderboy.

"What." Naruto turned back to the Gym, taking notes of the contraptions all around the room. He couldn't recognize the meaning of many of them.

"I'm not that much of weights. I prefer more practical exercise."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Let's come back here later. There is a lot more to see."

The two left the room to come upon the medical bay. The moment Naruto entered it, he frowned at the excessive amount of Man's technology. There was beds to lie down own on, but they were under heavy machines of which he did not know they're purpose.

Miss Martian may have noticed his frown despite his hood. "Does this room bother you?"

Naruto considered not answering, but he bit his bottom lip to rid himself the idea. "I don't know what any of this. I'm not from Man's world."

"Man's word?" You could feel the confusion in her voice.

Naruto walked into the room. "The name the people Paradise call the world beyond our oceans."

"So, you're an Amazon?"

Naruto turned his head at her. The light in the room only letting her see the lower half of his face.

"Yes, the only male. I was raised there. This world is as new to me as it is to you, or Superboy."

"That's great!" Miss Martian shouted, causing Naruto to raise a brow. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "We can help each other adjust, to our new home."

If Miss Martian could see him, she would see Naruto stare at her with wide eyes.

It took a few moments, but Naruto found himself slowly taking his hand from hers. "I would appreciate that, a lot. Thank you, Miss Martian."

"Call me Megan!" The green girl offered a smile.

"I am Wonder Boy," Naruto reached up and pulled his hood off. "But my true name is Naruto Themyscira."

"M'gann M'orzz."

Naruto nodded before he turned away from her. He didn't want her to see the embarrassment on his face. "Let's," he quickly walked out the room. "Let's keep looking."

…

As they returned to the lounge, they found Superboy emerge from one of the far wings.

"Oh, hey Superboy!" Megan greeted him.

Superboy gave them a look before he turned to the couch beside the kitchen.

Megan's smile falls as Superboy turns away.

Naruto glances at Superboy, seeing him take an object from the couch. For a moment he thinks about asking him to join him and Megan. From Megan's own expression she wants to speak with him.

"Superboy," Naruto calls out. "Megan and I are charting out the cave. Will you join us?"

Superboy raises a brow at the two of them. "No thanks." He turns back around and turns on the TV. "Already did it."

Naruto squints at that, his mouth forming a thin line. "Fine." He turns and leaves.

"If you change your mind Superboy, you know where to find us." Megan follows Naruto.

…

 **|12:37 EDT**

 **|MOUNT JUSTICE, BASE LEVEL**

…

"Wow." Megan marveled at the large space before her. This was the lowest level to the cave. There is lot of open space, with the floor having two levels with a ramp connecting the two. At the bottom floor was a large pool of water; while the upper level had Zeta-Tubes, the cave's main generator, and a platform. They were currently on the second floor.

"This much open space." Naruto floated into the air to looked over the entire room, much to the surprise of Megan.

"You can fly to?"

Naruto rose a brow at her. "I have all the same abilities as my Sister."

"Hello Megan! Wonderboy." Megan slapped her forehead with a roll of the eyes. She had a smile on her face.

"Yes, well." Naruto turned away, scanning the room below them for anything of interest. It was large enough to hold many things. Maybe he could have Freedom here? The forest around the mountain would be good grounds for her to graze and he to ride.

"Naruto?" Megan's voice drew Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Just thinking about something." He told her as he looked over the floors. "But that's enough exploring." He said that much more to himself than Megan.

…

Returning to the third level, Naruto and Megan were met with violence.

Naruto experienced a sense of familiarity as he was tackled to the ground by Superboy. The Kryptonian roared as he slammed fists down against him.

Megan threw her hands up and sent a blast of telekinetic power at Superboy. It pushed him flying back. "Superboy what are you doing!?"

The Boy of Steel only roared as he charged at her, only for Naruto to slam into him to send both into the far wall.

"Calm down Superboy," Naruto grit his teeth as he pinned Superboy against the wall. This was not the best of time for this to be happening. "Get a hold of yourself!"

He only received a roar as Superboy grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall he'd just been pinned to.

Naruto coughed through grit teeth. Superboy slammed him against the rock wall over and over. By the fifth time, he had enough and threw his head back to slam it into Superboy's face. The moment he had to collect himself was used to full effect. He brought his legs up and kicked off the wall to throw both back. Superboy landed on his back as he kept to the air and flipped to make himself upright.

Megan hovered beside him. "What's gotten into him?"

"You can read minds, right? Like Manhunter? See what's going through his head." He pushed her back as Superboy charged at them both.

Naruto grabbed Superboy's arms and threw him into the ceiling. The alien crashed into the ceiling but it seemed to faze him little, he just screamed and kicked off it to tackle Naruto. The two slammed into the floor from the force but Naruto used Superboy's momentum to kick him off.

" _I'm getting something, but it feels like something else is there!"_

The foreign voice in Naruto's head made him freeze, and that was all it took for Superboy to punch him into the ground and lunge after him.

" _Naruto!"_

Naruto rolled out of way of Superboy's fist, and did the same for his follow up. "Miss Martian?" He kicked off into the air only to have Superboy grab his ankle and slam him into the ground.

" _I established a mind link. I'm trying to get to Superboy, but something else is in the way. Something else is in his mind?"_

"Find it!" Naruto struggled to hold back the angry Kryptonian. He barely avoided the punches Superboy could get in. The Kryptonian was slipping from his gripe.

" _I'll think I know where it is!"_

Naruto didn't dare look away from his opponent, but he couldn't sense her any longer.

Miss Martian could feel the unwelcomed visitor inside the cave. It was on the second level, in the mission room. As she got close, she could decipher what it's mental commands to Superboy were. Mental commands and images that made no sense to her. Poor Superboy probably didn't know what was happing in his head. She needed to find their intruder.

She made it into the second floor and tracked the her physic foe.

She froze at what she saw. It wasn't what she was expecting.

This creature was small. It had small horns that glowed red, black lines around it's round red eyes, thin arms and legs with a small stubby tail. It was one of the gnomes that they found in the Cadmus incident.

"So, it was you little guy?" She floated down to the small creature. It didn't seem to notice her.

She might have picked it up if not for the floor shaking from a sudden brunt force, and it reminded her of the fight going on in the floor below. Until the battle advanced with Superboy pushing Naruto beyond the floor and into the ceiling. She turned to the little creature and focused.

" _Okay, how about you take a time out."_

With a heavy right hook, Naruto punched Superboy to the floor, kicked of the ceiling and landed before the Kryptonian. He was ready for the next blow to come.

Instead, Superboy only pulled himself up to sit. He rubbed his head and looked right at him. He had a frown as his eyes widened. "What happened?" There was a grogginess to his voice.

Naruto released the breath he held back. He stood up and walked to Superboy and offered him a hand, which he accepted. "You attacked me."

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto pointed to the indents in the floor Superboy's punch had caused. "You attacked me and Megan." His tone wasn't accusing, just was, as if stating the weather.

"It was this little guy!" Miss Martian flew towards them. In her hands was one small creature both Naruto and Superboy were displeased to see.

"How did that get in here?" Naruto reached for the small creature, only for it leap onto Megan's head.

"It was in the mission hall." Megan dropped to the floor softy.

Superboy snarled at it. "What was it doing to me?"

Megan let the thing drop into her arms. "It was just trying to tell you everything about this place. But you fought Jo-I mean Naruto instead." She explained before presenting the small guy to Superboy. It purred softly. "He wanted to be with you."

"I don't." Superboy growled. He walked away as the small creature wined.

Megan frowned, she pulled the little Gnome to her shoulder.

Naruto rubbed his shoulder, only to groan slightly. If Superboy was any stronger he would have dislocated his shoulder.

 **RECOGNIZE: BATMAN 02**

 **RECOGNIZE: WONDERWOMAN 03**

Naruto and Megan turned to see the right Zeta-beam tube light up in power. From the light, Batman stepped forth, along with Wonder Woman moments later.

The two looked over the state of the room then looked at them.

"What happened?" Batman eyes narrowed.

After an explanation of the event, Wonder Woman had taken Naruto to the med bay while Batman talked to Superboy.

"I don't need medical attention." Naruto insisted despite sitting on the bed.

"You may heal, little brother, but you've already been in a battle to keep your life. Your body hasn't healed completely." Wonder Woman stepped over to the bed's controls. A small hum was heard as the light from the machine over Naruto's head turned on.

Naruto didn't respond to that. Only laid down on the bed.

It was only about a minute or so when the hum died down and the light faded.

"No serious damage has been done. Though you shouldn't stress your body for the rest of the day. Knowing you you'll be fine by tomorrow." Her smile caused Naruto have one of his own.

"Diana," Naruto looked away for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. He could feel his sister's curiosity. "There is a lot of empty space in the cave, and a woodland large enough to practice and run. Would it be fine if…"

Diana could see his frown. She walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. She could guess what he was trying to ask, but wanted him to say it. "Yes?"

Naruto sighed as he gripped his arm. "Could I bring Freedom?"

Diana smiled at his request. "You won't have the stable master to look out for her."

Naruto slid off the table. "That's fine. I was the one who mostly took care of her."

There was a smirk at his words. "I'll be sure to let her know that. If you wish take you steed, let us go. I'm sure mother would appreciate the surprise."

He chuckled. "Yeah." With that, the two walked back to the others.

…

CHAPTER END

So… I know this chapter has taken a long time. Like a lot of months.

Would you believe me if I said this was 5th attempt at this chapter? Even if you didn't I still wasn't working on it for a long time.

With so much time passing a lot of my ideas for this fic, mainly Naruto's origin and powers and how that can reflect the future of the series. Original Idea, since I'm not using it and sharing, was that Naruto was just a bastard of Zeus.

And I'm not setting my chapters for a specific word count anymore (used to get a min of 5k). When I feel it's done, it's done.

Oh yeah, forgot to say I'm not dead. How will you guys ever know now?

Am I the only one who re-watches this show an unhealthy amount? I think I'm on my 30'th viewing.


End file.
